1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an imaging device.
2. Background Information
With a conventional digital camera, when continuous capture is executed, image data that has been recorded to a memory is processed sequentially in time series. After the processing ends for the image data last recorded to the memory, the last image data is displayed on the screen (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2006-217510).
This disclosure provides an imaging device that is more convenient for the user in the reproduction of images.